The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to a post incident management for autonomous vehicles.
New generations of autonomous vehicles utilize robust and calibrated sensor networks. These networks comprise redundant collections of complementary sensor modalities. Due to their complexity and sensibility, such sensor networks can be affected in case of an accident or other incident which causes even minimal or non-apparent damage to the scene perception of the sensor networks.
After an accident or other damaging incident, e.g., encountering a rock or other obstacle in the highway, the complexity and impact of any damage to the Advanced Driver Assistant System (ADAS) can be difficult to be detect, (i.e., in case of small impacts or subtle physical deformation(s) on radar antenna, the solid state or MEMS LIDAR's or cameras), because such minor damage may not create a malfunction or complete loss of connectivity between sensors and perception/action computers. These deformations of chassis or other types of significant changes in the sensor state (e.g., position, orientation, shape, sensibility, etc.) or other forms of damage in the mechanical coupling (such as robotic actuators) would render the autonomous vehicle disabled despite of the possibility to remain in a limited but reliable functional state within the so-called safety-completeness features.
Accordingly, systems and methods to implement post-incident management for autonomous vehicles may find utility, e.g., in managing autonomous vehicles.